


Just Another Stakeout

by fallon_ash



Category: 3Way, Ladycops
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon_ash/pseuds/fallon_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Nobody's been in or out of that place for hours, are you sure this is where the deal is going down?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: new shiny stakeout location

"Nobody's been in or out of that place for hours, are you sure this is where the deal is going down?" Jo peers sceptically out from her position behind the windshield on the passenger side of her gray convertible.

"That's what my informant told me." Sienna's voice is low, her expression inscrutable with eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, but Jo is fairly certain she can detect a modicum of excitement in her partner.

They sit in silence for a while longer. Jo concedes to herself (although she certainly wouldn't tell Sienna) that there are worse places to be stuck staking out on the day before Christmas. Villa in Malibu next to the ocean, bit outside their usual jurisdiction, but Sienna said the lead was solid, and she wanted the bust. The house itself is pretentious, all glass and marble, no doubt built with large amounts of drug money and bad taste. There hasn't been any movement during the 2 hours they've been here, though. Jo isn't at all sure anyone is even home. But Sienna had sounded so certain, and, she thinks again, there were worse places to be. Beautiful view, beautiful partner. She sneaks a look at Sienna. Her dark hair catches the angled sunlight of the late afternoon, and her pale skin is rosy from the wind and sun.

They both start as a car suddenly pulls up next to them. A woman in a maid's uniform – 2 sizes too small, several buttons unbuttoned to expose the generous cleavage – steps out and doesn't spare them a glance as she tosses her glorious mess of dark curls over her shoulder with a twist of her head, before bending over to lean into the backseat – skirt so short Jo has to catch herself not to tilt her head to get a better view of firm butt cheeks hinted at beneath – for a large bucket filled with roses and a heavy cooler, before stumbling off towards the front door on glittering stiletto heels.

"Little role-playing planned for later tonight..." Jo mutters.

Sienna flips through several pages of completely illegible scribbling. "Hmm... No... I think that's actually just the maid."

"Not in that outfit, she's not."

"Rosalyn Sanchez, 22, works for a local maid service; she checks out. Arrives promptly every day at 5pm. Usually stays for an hour."

"Damn."

It doesn't take an hour. Just a few minutes later Rosalyn returns, empty-handed, gets in her car and drives off.

Sienna leans back, tilts her head in Jo's direction. "You know, Jo, some days it's hard to concentrate..."

Jo turns towards her, lifts an eyebrow above the edge of the sunglasses.

"I mean, with you looking the way you do... you're beautiful."

Sienna can't see Jo's eyes, but her mouth opens to a small 'o'.

Caught off guard, Jo can't think of anything to say but, "Thank you."

Sienna reaches out to brush an errant lock of hair off Jo's forehead, stares out across the water and lets her hand slip down to Jo's neck, playing a little with her hair, tracing the earlobe with a fingernail. "You were wrong, you know."

Jo can't seem to catch her breath. "I was?"

Sienna leans over, pushes her own sunglasses up onto her head, and is suddenly very close, carefully pulling off Jo's glasses to meet her eyes. "You were. We're gonna have a relationship in the sheets, and I promise you I won't let it jeopardize our relationship in the streets." With that she kisses her.

Jo tries to resist for a moment, but folds almost immediately, falling into Sienna's mouth, clutching at the back of her neck to bring her closer. She can feel Sienna's lipstick smear around her mouth, lips wet and hot against her own. Their teeth clash, and Sienna is sucking on her tongue, and pulling Jo's shirt from her pants. Jo winds her fingers in Sienna's dark locks, as Sienna trails kisses down her neck, and her nails are scratching the skin of her belly. Sienna tries to edge her hand upward, but the shirt is tight and there are too many buttons. Instead she edges her fingertips beneath the waistband of Jo's black jeans, caressing the sensitive skin there. Jo moans into Sienna's mouth, her hands finding Sienna's breasts, teasing the nipples through the flimsy materials of top and bra.

Sienna gets the four buttons of Jo's pants unbuttoned, and works her hand inside, Jo shifting her hips to allow her better access, their mouths never leaving each other. It's a tight fit inside the jeans, Sienna manages to push her fingers in to reach between the slick folds, but the knuckles get stuck against the fly. Based on Jo's reaction it is far enough, though, as she rolls her clit between her fingertips and Jo moans into her mouth, fingers clenching in Sienna's hair.

"You're so wet." Every thrust of Jo's hip threatens to dislodge Sienna's hand, but she's skillful and determined, even as Jo's movements grow more erratic.

"I've been here watching you all afternoon. I was close long before you even touched me." Jo's voice is breathless, and Sienna pulls back to watch her. Jo's eyes are wide open, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She's beautiful, and Sienna feels a jolt of desire, stronger than the pleasant undercurrent of arousal that has been present all afternoon, the seam of her charcoal slacks becoming the source of a certain amount of distraction.

But Sienna pushes her own need out of her mind, for the time being, focusing entirely on Jo.

Jo's mouth falls open as she comes, and stops breathing altogether, her eyes finding Sienna's. Sienna pushes her free hand over Jo's forehead, cupping her cheek, and they stay like that for long seconds, time suspended between them, the only movement Sienna fingers rolling over Jo's clit, gently drawing out every last spasm.

Jo finally collapses back against the seat, not hearing much over the rush of blood in her ears, lifts an eyebrow at Sienna. "I thought you promised me sheets."

Sienna extracts her hand from Jo's pants, licking her fingers briefly and Jo twitches at the sight, breathing still quick and shallow. "Let's go inside. I'm sure there are both beds and sheets. Want to watch the sunset over the ocean with me?"

Jo stares at her incredulously for a long time. "We, ah... we don't have a warrant to go in," adding, under her breath, "also, I don't know that I can walk..."

"We don't need one." Sienna pulls a set of keys from her bag. "This is my daddy's house. He's spending 6 months in Europe, with his new Italian girlfriend who is 10 years younger than I am, and tried to make up for being an absent bastard when I was growing up by giving me the keys to this place."

Jo blinks. And blinks again. "But the drug-bust...?"

Sienna interrupts her with a kiss, before her words come out in a rush. "There is no drug-bust. I just wanted you to myself for a while. And as of..." She checks her watch. "3 hours and 21 minutes ago, we're off duty for the weekend. Be a shame to waste the fondue Rosalyn has set up for us on the balcony."


End file.
